


Thought and Memory

by vegalocity



Category: Big Hero 6, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Drabbles, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reincarnation AU, Reoccurring Dreams, Tadashi Lives, You do not need to follow Sailor Moon to follow this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-17
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-30 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3956473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vegalocity/pseuds/vegalocity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on an AU I've been turning over in my head for ever. Just some drabbles on past lives, warzones, and a pair of siblings that stick together no matter if they're sisters or brothers in the next lives that come for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dreams- 1

Since before Tadashi could remember, he had strange dreams. Dreams that would end with him jolting out of bed so violently, and waking so messily that he would have to take a few moments to question reality. If what he’d been seeing wasn’t real and he was the dream. The nights he had these dreams always made him a little more quiet during the day, trying to chase down the blurring details until only the vague synopsis of the story was all that was left.

When he was little his mother would ask him if he’d had a bad dream, but he’d just shake his head and finish his cereal. The dreams weren’t nightmares per say. They were simply strange. 

Over the years he’d started compiling details about them in a small beaten up notebook. 

He was seeing through the eyes of a woman… well no.. that wasn’t right. 

He was seeing through the eyes of a species where there were three sexes, all three necessary for reproduction. ‘He’ was a Bea, one who accepted the DNA of the Ovi and the Spe and bore the child. 

Anyway, she used the pronoun ‘she’ and she went by the name of Fey. She was the person Tadashi would always watch through the eyes of. He was never out of her body and he was never ‘there’ himself, everything he’d see hear and feel was through Fey.

And Fey’s planet was at war.

Her planet once was two, they had collided and miraculously both planets’ populace survived as they merged into one. But that meant that the surviving races of either planet had been in war for dominance ever Since. Fey had only known war all of her life. When Tadashi was very young Fey was always alone in these dreams. Stealing supplies from a nearby base to eat that night, street performing, but usually she was sitting beside a strange river. 

Tadashi would watch in absolute fascination as she would catch small crystals as they floated up from the briny depths of the river, her river, and nudged them with her Special Oar into the sky. Where they drifted off and vanished alongside the stars above. 

When Hiro was born, everything changed in more ways than he’d expected. Not getting much sleep was a pain, sometimes he was insanely jealous of all the attention his baby brother got, only for it to melt away when Mom asked him if he wanted to hold him. 

He hadn’t expected that the addition of Hiro would change his Strange Dreams. 

Fey wasn’t alone anymore. The experiences he’d see when she was on her own were often disjointed, one was a year away from the previous, the other a few weeks. But now things were in one cohesive order. Because Fey had Nim.

Nim, as it turned out, was Fey’s twin. They weren’t identical, though the only way you could tell that was through the shapes of their eyes.   
Nim’s eyes were sloped downward, forever stuck in a kicked puppy sort of expression. While Fey’s, from what he’d glanced at in dirty mirrors and broken glass, were slanted upwards; catlike and almost devious. She had a fire in her gaze that could never be extinguished. 

Their outfits were exactly the same except for their color. These frilly dresses and gold beaded head ornaments that made Fey’s scalp itch exactly the same right down to the stitch. But in different colors. Fey’s dress was teal, Nim’s a bright pink. It was the color of their magic, she'd told him through passing thoughts to herself. Nim's magic was pink so her dress was pink, Fey's was teal so her dress was teal.

It was through the conversations with Nim and Fey's silent musings that Tadashi slowly learned more about their world. 

Fey and Nim as it turned out, were the avatars of their planets in a past life, reborn as twins in this life to keep the peace between the races, and they were failing. The people took their position as twins as a bad omen and called them traitors to their own people and enemies to the ‘other side’

This wasn’t their only job however. They also guarded a special river called the River of Memory. Nim, born under the Star of Mnemosyne, would work with memories, and Fey, born under the Star of Lethe, would work with oblivion, forgetfulness.

And Fey absolutely hated her job. 

Tadashi sympathized. It looked like it really sucked having to make people forget everything from their lives before. But at the same time Nim would always look at her sister with such sad, knowing eyes that maybe it wouldn’t be best to envy her sister. The Star of Memosyne seemed like it was just as hard. It must be a lot of work to catalog and archive all the memories that she handles. So Tadashi tried not to feel very jealous in Fey's place.

One night, right before bed, Hiro looked up at Tadashi from the bars of his crib, his big brown eyes were always far too perceptive for an infant that couldn't even stand on his own yet. He reached a chubby hand out through the bars and Tadashi tentatively let him grip his finger. Hiro started to babble excitedly, trying to make words from the depths of his toothless mouth.

“Fey.” 

Tadashi froze in place, his free hand clutching at the bars of Hiro’s cradle. His little brother squealed in delight.

“Fey! Fey!” Gut turning over anxiously, the child leaned forward a bit. Pulling his hand from Hiro’s grip he poked the infant on his belly. Hiro giggled once and kept looking at Tadashi, with those eyes that saw more than they should.

With those downward sloped, puppydog eyes that looked so knowing despite his age. 

“Nim.” Tadashi said. Hiro squealed again, arms flapping uselessly until they covered his fluffy black hair. 

“Nim! Fey!” 

He insisted on feeding Hiro his bottle that night. His Mom had laughed amusedly and positioned Hiro carefully in Tadashi’s lap as he stared determinedly at the filled bottle in the hand that wasn’t supporting Hiro’s head. 

It was a mistake. He was just edgy that day cause he’d had another Strange Dream the night before. Hiro was a baby, even if getting aliens’ memories was something that could happen to kids, Hiro wouldn’t be able to remember it. 

He fell asleep right as he’d finished his bottle, the light teal tint enshrouded by the green plastic container. The next morning he babbled uselessly at Tadashi and rolled over onto his back. 

Tadashi poked his stomach once and said ‘Nim’.

Hiro just blinked up at him with wide brown eyes, downturned like a puppy, but filled with curiosity at the world he’s still getting used to. 

Maybe making people forget wasn’t as bad of a thing as Fey tried to convince him it was when he comes to visit.


	2. Broken Mobius

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was sure the Deja Vu he’d get every time this argument reared it's ugly head was because of that.

Her Sister’s light pink hair flowed between her fingertips like water, the springing curls reminding Fey of the river they called home. Slowly, she ran the brush through her sister’s long pink tendrils. The brush was an old relic from when they were relatively better off, the crystal handle could have been sold for necessity a long time ago, but when Fey had tried to do so it had turned up in her bag once again, Nim concealing a few cuts along her knuckles. 

An explosion rocked their small safehouse. Nim flinched, her hands gripping the hunk of stone she was sitting on like she’d fall off the side of the building if she let go.

“Shhh.” After the landslide that killed their parents two years previous loud explosions would always set Nim off. Fey ran the brush through her sister’s hair again, she almost immediately started to relax again. “I’m sorry…” she whispered against the curly pink hair. Nim looked up at her through their grimy mirror, she was pale and drawn, but she managed a shaky smile for Fey. 

“What do you mean? You can’t have known that there’d be a raid here.” Fey shook her head slightly and kept brushing her sister’s hair. 

“I should have. It’s my job to look after you. That’s what I promised Dad.” Nim’s brow furrowed.

“Well I promised Mom I’d look after you, we’re twins we’re supposed to share that burden. And You’ve seen me do a generally poor job of it, so I think you’re allowed to mess up every so often.”

“It’s not the same.” Fey sighed and gestured toward Nim’s hand, the younger twin sighed and offered her one of the black ribbons she held clenched between her fingers as Fey tied her low pigtails for her. “You can do such amazing things with your powers, You could help so many people with your gift. I hate that you can’t get a shot at that with this war going on.”

“And you can’t?” Nim looked up at her, sad eyes as pink as her hair drilling into her own. Fey grinned wryly and tied her pigtails up before sitting beside Nim.

“Right.” Nim sighed, that same sort of weary sadness taking over her expression as it always did when they started this argument.

“Fey…” She took the brush from her sister and maneuvered them so she was sitting behind Fey instead. The movement was almost enough to distract the older girl from the clear disapproval in her sister’s voice as she took the brush from her tight grip and started working at the tangles in her hair. “I wish you wouldn’t do that.” 

“Do what?” She could already feel the tension bleed from her shoulders as Nim brushed her hair. 

“That whole thing where you insist that I’m ‘so gifted and talented and have so much potential’, but for some reason you aren’t.” They’d had this argument a million times by now. Nim would insist that her powers did good things too, Fey would deny that. Because since when would Oblivion help anyone? Nim would then sigh, say that at the least she didn’t have to tear herself down to boost her up. Fey would try to smile, say she’d work on it, and then it would never happen.

“Forgetfulness isn’t just destruction Sister. Your power can be as much of a kindness as mine.”

She hoped one day they’d end this argument for good. But maybe until then Fey should work on keeping the self deprecating thoughts inside her head, at the least it would be one less thing for them to argue over. 

Eh, maybe in the next life.

-

“When are you going to start _doing_ something with that big brain of yours?”

It wasn’t the first time they’d had this argument, and it most certainly wouldn’t be the last. And, as usual, it was about Hiro supposedly ‘wasting’ his time now that he was out of highschool. Why was it such a big deal to his brother what he was doing so long as he didn’t come home with like a broken leg or something?

He was enjoying himself, and not wasting time at another school with another set of bullies way older and way bigger than him and another set of teachers that would patronizingly act like he wouldn’t be able to keep up with lessons because of his age. 

But here they were once again. And no doubt here they would continue to be in the future. 

He was sure the Deja Vu he’d get every time this argument reared it's ugly head was because of that. 

That didn’t however explain why every time Tadashi would talk to him about not ‘taking any offers to use his talents to do something in the world’ he’d hold his breath. That he’d expect something else to come out of his brother’s mouth that he’d have a better foothold to argue against. 

He didn’t know what it was he kept subconsciously expecting. But whatever it was it would have been followed by the world weary sigh that he was holding back, a stark contrast from the confident smirk he was currently sporting.

_”I wish you wouldn’t do that.”_

He supposed it didn’t matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may or may not keep making the titles references to songs from Sera Myu
> 
> [EDIT: I definitely am]
> 
> _No matter how many lonely moments there are  
>  We will speak of the importance of tenderness._

**Author's Note:**

> I was thinking of making this one cohesive story, but decided against it, drabbles are way more flexible since I have a lot of ideas for this, that may not necessarily fit into one narrative. Also this is my chill project for when my GF fic gets too intense and I need to take a break.


End file.
